The present invention relates generally to electronic dart games and, more particularly, to a knockdown cabinet for receiving and supporting an electronic dart game board.
Dart games of the electronic scoring type are generally well known in the art and are commercially available from a variety of sources. Typically, such dart games include a board having the appearance of a standard dart board, but with each of the segments or sections of the board being formed by a moveable polymeric component which moves rearwardly when struck by a dart, preferably a polymeric dart. Rearward movement of a dart board segment results in the closing of an electrical switch which is detected by electronics associated with the board and is converted to a score for the particular player. Electronic dart games of the type described have become very popular for use in sports bars and other commercial entertainment facilities. Such commercial grade electronically scored dart game boards are generally housed in large bulky heavy cabinets which are difficult to move.
More recently, smaller, more compact home versions of electronically scored dart games have been developed. Such home versions are usually not much bigger than the dart board itself with the exception of a downwardly extending scoring portion. Such home dart game boards are generally hung on a wall.
There exists a need for a cabinet adapted to receive and support the more recently developed home versions of such electronically scored dart games. The present invention comprises such a cabinet.
According to a first aspect of the invention, a cabinet for housing a dart game board is provided. The cabinet comprises at least one structural frame forming the cabinet and a face board mountable to the cabinet. The face board has an opening sized and shaped to correspond to and mate with an outer periphery of the dart game board.
According to a second aspect of the invention, a cabinet for housing a dart game board is provided, the cabinet comprising a first structural frame forming a base portion and a second structural frame forming an upper portion. The upper portion is attachable to and supported by the base portion. A face board is mountable to the upper portion, the face board having an opening, the opening sized and shaped to correspond to and mate with an outer periphery of the dart game board. The cabinet is delivered to a consumer in an unassembled state.
According to a third aspect of the invention, a cabinet for housing a dart game board is provided, the cabinet comprising a first structural frame forming a base portion, the base portion including at least one door hingedly connected to the first structural frame. The cabinet further includes a second structural frame forming an upper portion, the upper portion being attachable to and supported by the base portion. A face board is mountable to the upper portion, the face board having an opening, the opening sized and shaped to correspond to and mate with an outer periphery of the dart game board.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, a cabinet for housing a dart game board is provided, the cabinet comprising a first structural frame forming a base portion and a second structural frame forming an upper portion. The upper portion is attachable to and supported by the base portion. The second structural frame includes a slot sized to accept an attachment member for a lighting fixture. A face board is mountable to the upper portion, the face board having an opening, the opening sized and shaped to correspond to and mate with an outer periphery of the dart game board.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, a cabinet for housing a dart game board is provided, the cabinet comprising a first structural frame forming a base portion and a second structural frame forming an upper portion. The upper portion is attachable to and supported by the base portion. The upper portion has a mechanical fastening element extending from an exterior surface thereof. The mechanical fastening element is configured to receive a safety line. A face board is mountable to the upper portion, the face board having an opening, the opening sized and shaped to correspond to and mate with an outer periphery of the dart game board.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, a cabinet for housing a dart game board is provided, the cabinet comprising a first structural frame forming a base portion, the base portion being supported by a surface and including at least one stabilizing member extending from the base portion. The at least one stabilizing member contacts the surface. A second structural frame forms an upper portion. The upper portion is attachable to and supported by the base portion. A face board is mountable to the upper portion, the face board having an opening sized and shaped to correspond to and mate with an outer periphery of the dart game board.
According to a seventh aspect of the invention, a cabinet for housing a dart game board is provided, the cabinet comprising a base portion including a first top member, first and second side members, a first bottom member, a first back member and a plurality of shelves supported at least by the first and second side members. At least one front door is hingedly attached to one of the first and second side members. At least one supporting member extends from the base portion. The cabinet further comprises an upper portion including a second top member, a front awning, third and fourth side members, first and second back braces, a second bottom member, and a second back member. A slot is formed in the second top member, the slot being sized to accept an attachment member for a lighting fixture. An eyebolt is attached to an exterior of the second top member. The eyebolt is configured to receive a safety line. A face board is mountable to the upper portion, the face board having an opening positioned centrally within the face board, the opening sized and shaped to correspond to and mate with the dart game board. The cabinet is delivered to a consumer in an unassembled state.
According to an eighth aspect of the invention, a combination of a dart game board and a cabinet is provided, the cabinet comprising a first structural frame forming a base portion and a second structural frame forming an upper portion. The upper portion is attachable to and supported by the base portion. The cabinet is delivered to a consumer in an unassembled state.
According to a ninth aspect of the invention, a combination of a dart game board and a cabinet is provided, the cabinet comprising a first structural frame forming a base portion, the base portion including at least one door hingedly connected to the first structural frame, and a second structural frame forming an upper portion, the upper portion attachable to and supported by the base portion.
According to a tenth aspect of the invention, a combination of a dart game board and a cabinet is provided, the cabinet comprising a first structural frame forming a base portion, and a second structural frame forming an upper portion. The upper portion is attachable to and supported by the base portion. The second structural frame includes a slot sized to accept an attachment member for a lighting fixture.
According to an eleventh aspect of the invention, a combination of a dart game board and a cabinet is provided, the cabinet comprising a first structural frame forming a base portion, and a second structural frame forming an upper portion. The upper portion is attachable to and supported by the base portion. The upper portion has a mechanical fastening element extending from an exterior surface thereof. The mechanical fastening element is configured to receive a safety line.
According to a twelfth aspect of the invention, a combination of a dart game board and a cabinet is provided, the cabinet comprising a first structural frame forming a base portion. The base portion is supported by a surface and includes at least one stabilizing member extending from the base portion. The at least one stabilizing member contacts the surface. The cabinet further comprises a second structural frame forming an upper portion, the upper portion attachable to and supported by the base portion.
According to yet a thirteenth aspect of the invention, a combination of a dart game board and a cabinet is provided, the cabinet comprising a base portion including a first top member, first and second side members, a first bottom member, a first back member and a plurality of shelves supported at least by the first and second side members. At least one front door is hingedly attached to one of the first and second side members. At least one supporting member extends from the base portion. The cabinet further comprises an upper portion including a second top member, a front awning, third and fourth side members, first and second back braces, a second bottom member, and a second back member. A slot is formed in the second top member, the slot being sized to accept an attachment member for a lighting fixture. An eyebolt is attached to an exterior of the second top member. The eyebolt is configured to receive a safety line. The cabinet is delivered to a consumer in an unassembled state.